<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Richie Tozier Reads Thirst Tweets by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531878">Richie Tozier Reads Thirst Tweets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot'>ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thirst Tweet AU Companion Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But if you've read any of my other fics is it really a surprise, Can totally be read as a stand-alone, Epilogue, M/M, Part of the Thirst Tweet AU on Twitter, Rated T for Trashmouth, surprise at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Months after the events of the Thirst Tweet AU on Twitter, Richie participates in a "(Celebrity) reads thirst tweets" video for Buzzfeed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thirst Tweet AU Companion Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Richie Tozier Reads Thirst Tweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579826">Thirst Tweet AU</a> by Thirst_Tweet_AU.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure you don't want to sit up there with me?" Richie asked his boyfriend <em> (boyfriend!!!! </em> Richie's mind still exclaimed happily whenever he thought about the fact) of 6 months as a production assistant for Buzzfeed clipped a mic onto his shirt. "They said they have a set of tweets for you too."</p>
<p>Eddie blanched and shook his head. "No thanks. I'm perfectly content watching from behind the camera and have no desire to see what kind of stuff people have been tweeting about me."</p>
<p>Richie smirked. "Oh don't worry, babe, it's probably mostly stuff from my account."</p>
<p>Eddie grinned back at Richie. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." He leaned up and gave Richie a warm kiss. "Love you."</p>
<p>"Love you too, Eds."</p>
<p>Richie made his way over to the stool they had set up for him and got comfortable. He could see Eddie now talking to Josh, the cameraman, about something. Josh pointed in his direction and Eddie nodded.</p>
<p>"Ready, Richie?" Traci, the production head, asked.</p>
<p>Richie nodded.</p>
<p>"Ok, we go in 3, 2, 1…" she pointed at Richie to begin.</p>
<p>"Hi, I'm Richie Tozier, and I'm here to read thirst tweets. Still kinda shocked people find me attractive enough to post about how much they want to fuck me on the internet, but okay. Let's get started."</p>
<p>He plucked the first strip of paper out of the fishbowl. "Even though it's biologically impossible since we're both dudes, I still want Richie Tozier to put a baby in me'. Well sorry. Maybe one day science will catch up with biology.</p>
<p>"Next one -- 'I feel like I should send Richie Tozier's parents a thank-you card for creating such a hottie'. I'll be sure to tell them."</p>
<p>He pulled out another slip of paper. "'I want to be in the middle of a Reddie sandwich'. Uh, well, I'd have to talk to my boyfriend about that one, but if it seems like something he'd be into I'll be sure to let you know."</p>
<p>Richie continued reading tweets, ranging from completely tame -- "Richie Tozier has eyes you could get lost in' -- aww, thank you" to extremely explicit -- "I want to ride Richie Tozier's face until I cut myself on his jawline."</p>
<p>Finally, Richie grabbed the last strip of paper out of the bowl.</p>
<p>"Ok, last one. Oh, this one has a username. @Thirsty4RichieT--" Richie laughed. "Oh man, I know this account. Anyway, Thirsty4RichieT says, 'I want to get down on my knees for Richie Tozier -- or maybe just down on one knee'."</p>
<p>Richie blinked and looked up towards the camera. "Uh… Ok I need to explain something. This is actually a Twitter stan account my boyfriend used to run before we got together, but I've never seen this tweet before."</p>
<p>Eddie stepped in front of the camera. "That's because it's new."</p>
<p>Richie looked up and his face brightened. "Eds, babe! I thought you didn't want to be on camera for this one."</p>
<p>Eddie shrugged. "Well, maybe I changed my mind. Now, what was that tweet again?"</p>
<p>Richie glanced back down at the paper. "I want to get down on my knees for Richie Tozier... or maybe just one-- holy fucking shit."</p>
<p>The slip of paper fluttered to the ground as Richie covered his mouth with his hands. His eyes widened in shock. "Eddie, babe, what the <em>fuck</em>?" he whispered.</p>
<p>Eddie, his beautiful boyfriend, the love of his life, the man he cherished most in all the world, was down on one knee, a platinum band in his outstretched hand. "I was going to wait until next week when we were on vacation with the Losers, but this seemed like the perfect opportunity instead, so what do you say, Rich? Make me the happiest man alive by becoming my husband?"</p>
<p>Richie grinned. "And legally be able to annoy your cute little ass for the rest of our lives? Fuck yeah, sign me up!"</p>
<p>Richie had always thought Eddie was gorgeous, but the smile that bloomed on Eddie's face made him look positively radiant.</p>
<p>Eddie stood and slid the ring onto Richie's finger, then pulled him into a kiss. "I love you," he whispered against Richie's lips.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Eds," Richie replied. "So much."</p>
<p>Eddie snuggled his face into Richie's chest. "Want to wrap this up?"</p>
<p>Richie looked up, momentarily forgetting that he was still shooting the segment. "Oh, uh, well, that was it. In case you missed, my response to that last tweet was a resounding 'hell yes.'</p>
<p>"I'm Richie Tozier, and catch my new special, 'Loser/Lover', only on Netflix."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>